Many modern mobile devices are multi-functional. They may be configured to allow users to engage in both electronic mail (“e-mail”) communications and telephone communications, for example. Additionally, it is common for a user to utilize the mobile device for different purposes. For example, a user may operate a single mobile device to engage in communications relating to both business and personal uses.
Phone-equipped mobile devices may be adapted to accommodate an Alternate Line Service (ALS) or similar service. With respect to these mobile devices, two (or more) phone numbers may be associated with a mobile device, with each phone number being associated with a different communication line. A user may wish to place an outgoing call on a specific communication line so that when the call is received by a receiving party, the phone number associated with that communication line will be identified on the receiving party's phone where “call display” functionality has been enabled on that phone. Use of multiple communication lines may also be useful for line-specific tracking purposes (e.g. to facilitate separate billing for long distance calls relating to business and personal uses).
Outgoing calls are generally initiated by a user from a call screen provided by an application (e.g. a phone application) residing and executing on the mobile device. Detailed calling feature information for multiple communication lines may be provided within a single display field on the call screen. For example, a voicemail icon marked with a line number may be displayed in the display field, to indicate that a voicemail on the communication line identified by that line number awaits consideration by the user. Similarly, a call forwarding icon marked with a line number may also be displayed in the same display field, to indicate that a “call forwarding” feature has been enabled for the communication line identified by that line number. If a particular calling feature has been enabled for multiple communication lines, multiple instances of the same icon can be displayed together in the display field, each marked with a different line number. The user is able to identify, from the collection of icons displayed in the above-mentioned display field, what calling features have been enabled and the communication lines for which they are enabled.